Double Face
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Especial de Halloween: La ciudad de Domino esta aterrada debido a la aparición de un asesino en serie, este emprenderá un juego donde al final terminara mostrando su verdadero rostro.
1. Asesino en Domino

**Double Face**

**Capítulo 1: Asesino en Domino**

Era una noche tranquila en las calles de Domino, todos sus habitantes estaban durmiendo pero en una de las zonas más deshabitadas en lo que se podía decir que era una casa solitaria las cosas eran diferentes, en la habitación de aquel lugar había una chica atada, en su cuerpo había varias heridas de cuchillo, temblaba de miedo ya que sabía que su captor aún no había terminado con ella, solo podía observarlo como afilaba más el cuchillo, acción que le llenaba más de terror ya que no podía imaginarse que más le haría.

–Por favor no me haga más daño.

Suplico en un intento desesperado por evitar más dolor pero su captor solo volteo a verla, aquellos ojos rojizos parecía que brillaban más con la oscuridad de la habitación aterrando más a la chica, quien tenía enfrente no era un humano sino un monstruo sediento de sangre.

–No te preocupes querida ya termine. –fue a donde estaba la mujer. – todo termino para ti.

Se escuchó un grito que solo sería ahogado por la soledad de aquella noche, nadie estaba cerca para escuchar aquel grito angustioso y lleno de dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un nuevo día en Domino, en otro lado de la ciudad en una casa-tienda todos ya se habían levantado para hacer sus actividades del día, estaban desayunando mientras veían las noticias.

–En otras noticias el cuerpo de una adolecente fue encontrado en un basurero de la zona norte de Domino lo que quiere decir que el asesino volvió a atacar, vamos a la escena con nuestra reportera Mayumi, adelante Mayumi.

-Así es Kyle ha caído una nueva víctima del merodeador nocturno, según lo que se pudo observar de la escena del crimen esta vez fue una chica adolecente, con esta es la victima número 20, vamos con la detective al mando del caso Alin Motou para ver que nos puede decir.

Varios reporteros intentaron acercarse a la detective del caso que estaba en la escena del crimen, al ver como se acercaban pidió a varios oficiales que les impidieran el paso ya que no deseaba dar entrevistas a la prensa ni que mostraran una escena tan atroz a los televidentes, finalmente salió de la escena para dirigirse a su auto pero antes tendría que lidiar con el mar de reporteros y sus preguntas que tanto le molestaba tener que responder.

–Detective ¿Cuándo atraparan al merodeador nocturno? ¿Tiene alguna pista para saber quién es? La ciudad está aterrada ¿Cuándo harán algo?

Precisamente por eso le eran molestas las preguntas de la prensa, casi siempre eran las mismas cuando se trataba de un caso de interés general, decidió dar una respuesta rápida para después irse de aquel lugar de locos.

–Estamos trabajando lo más duro que podemos para dar con el asesino.

Solo se limitó a decir eso para después introducirse a su vehículo y retirarse de aquella multitud de locos reporteros, en sus adentros pensaba ¿Qué podía interesarles el caso? Lo único que les importaba era dar una noticia y los periódicos solo les importaba vender sin interesarles que su maldita indiscreción y falta de ética llevara a revelar pistas de suma importancia, pistas que el público no debía saber.

En el hogar de la detective, por la pantalla su familia pudo notar su gesto de fastidio no solo por los reporteros que según había dicho Alin una vez eran una plaga de lo más molesta cuando había un caso importante y también por no poder impedir que una vida más se perdiera a manos de un psicópata.

–Pobre Alin debe ser horrible tener que ver como más víctimas caen en manos de ese loco. –comento el menor de los integrantes de la casa Motou.

–Además de que es molesto tener que soportar a la prensa, parecen buitres. –esta vez comento el mayor de los dos hermanos.

–Bueno niños basta de ver la televisión, desayunen y prepárense que deben ir a la escuela.

La madre de los chicos interfirió para que no siguieran con esa platica pero les daba la razón, su hermana tenía un trabajo arduo como detective de la policía y tener que soportar ver más cadáveres y la prensa encima de ella debía ser estresante, sus hijos casi no veían a su tía y sabía que extrañaban pasar un rato con ella pero también comprendían la dura situación que debía afrontar su hermana y la presión que tenía sobre ella para resolver el caso.

Después de aquella platica ambos hermanos salieron de la casa para ir a la escuela, iban con mucho cuidado ya que no se sabía en qué momento el merodeador podía salir y atacar de nuevo, la ciudad entera estaba aterrada, eso se podía notar por como todos habían mejorado la seguridad de sus casas, veían como la venta de armas había aumentado ya que todos querían una para sentirse seguros y poder proteger a sus familias.

–Yami ¿Cuándo terminara esto? –pregunto el pequeño tricolor a su hermano al ver la locura y el miedo en la ciudad

–No lo sé Yugi probablemente hasta nuestra tía y su equipo logren atraparlo o el desgraciado se muera, lo que pase primero.

Prefirieron ya no seguir tocando el tema del asesino, en si era desagradable hablar de un tipo que solo se dedicaba a matar por mero placer, tenian miedo al igual que todos en la ciudad y solo se preguntaban ¿Quién sería el siguiente?

Al llegar a la escuela saludaron a sus amigos Joey, Tea y Tristán que esperaban en la entrada del recinto, al entrar al edificio el único tema que se escuchaba tanto en los pasillos como en su salón era el tema del asesino.

–¿Acaso no se saben otro tema de conversación?

Pregunto Yami fastidiado por tener que escuchar sobre el merodeador, pregunta que fue escuchada por sus amigos y hermano.

–Bueno el nuevo asesinato apenas ocurrió, creo que es obvio que todos van a hablar de eso. –dijo Joey comprendiendo por qué su amigo estaba tan fastidiado de ello.

–Lo sé pero están haciendo lo que ese tipo quiere al no hablar de otra cosa ya que mientras más comenten eso, más miedo tendrán.

–En eso tienes razón hermano pero por lo que se ve es inevitable. –suspiro el pequeño Yugi.

Después de esa pequeña platica entro el primer profesor del día: química, y así comenzando un nuevo día de clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la estación de policía Alin y su equipo trabajaba en el caso del merodeador, ya tenian la información preliminar del forense, tendrían una información más amplia después de la autopsia.

–Bien esta ocasión fue una chica adolecente como de unos 15 o tal vez 16 años. Recibió múltiples puñaladas, sabremos el número total cuando el forense termine con el análisis del cuerpo pero probablemente serán entre 40 y 50 puñaladas como las victimas anteriores, una herida en el cuello igual que las otras 19 víctimas, su cuerpo presenta señales de tortura. Lo que hace de este asesino alguien impredecible es que ataca al azar, hasta ahora ha matado a mujeres adultas como adolecentes, hombres jóvenes y mayores incluso niños, no tiene un tipo de victima especifico como cualquier otro asesino serial, ya lleva un año haciendo estragos en Domino y debemos trabajar más duro para atraparlo.

–¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento que haremos? –pregunto uno de los oficiales.

–Ampliar la zona de búsqueda, hasta ahora solo hemos buscado en la zona norte de Domino ya que es un lugar es donde han aparecido los cadáveres y las victimas en su mayoría han sido de esa parte de la ciudad, esa es su zona cómoda, he pensado que tal vez no sea su única zona de cacería, entrevistaremos a los familiares de la nueva víctima y averiguaremos si vivía por ahí y hablaremos nuevamente con los familiares de las otras víctimas que no pertenecían a esa zona, debemos encontrar ese vínculo entre todas, así que vamos equipo no hay tiempo que perder.

Todos en unísono y con energía dijeron si, la detective les daba mucho ánimo pero no sabían que ese ánimo no estaba en Alin, mientras todos salían a hacer sus labores ella se quedó observando las fotografías de la nueva escena del crimen, se preguntaba ¿Qué motivaba a este tipo a realizar aquellos actos de crueldad? Podía notarse en el cuerpo de la chica señales de tortura, aquellas marcas en su cuerpo eran idénticas a las que fueron dejadas en las otras víctimas.

–Te atrapare así sea lo último que haga, te prometo que caerás fuerte y duro personalmente me encargare de que así sea.

Después de pronunciar aquella promesa salió del recinto para comenzar su trabajo, le esperaba un arduo y tedioso día pero no importaba, la ciudad estaba atrapada en el miedo y la única forma de terminarlo era atrapando al responsable de aquellos horrendos crímenes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una casa solitaria una persona veía las noticias en la televisión, solo se reía por ver a la policía en la escena del crimen, investigando sin ningún resultado.

–Pero que idiotas, no importa cuánto se esfuercen jamás van a lograr atraparme.

Tomo su cuchillo viendo la afilada navaja de este, devolvió su mirada a la televisión viendo a la detective del caso poniendo en su rostro una mirada insana y una sonrisa que cualquiera que pudiera verla estaría aterrado.

–Detective Alin Motou creo que jugare contigo un rato, voy a darte lo que mereces cuando menos lo esperes y donde menos lo esperes jajajaja.

Sello esa promesa clavando el cuchillo en el sofá, era hora de salir nuevamente de cacería pero esta vez lo haría de una manera diferente, le daría una lección a aquella detective, una en la cual se aseguraría que jamás olvidara. Comenzó a planear cada uno de sus pasos poniendo una fecha para la culminación de su plan: Halloween. Y lo mejor es que solo faltaba un mes para ello, antes de que llegara aquella fecha tan ansiada le haría ver a la detective hasta donde podría llegar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores he aquí el primer capítulo de mi especial de Halloween, a lo mejor muchos esperaban una historia de fantasmas y así era pero decidí hacer algo diferente para este especial, combinare un caso criminal con el género de terror o al menos eso intentare, los capítulos serán muy cortos comparados a los que escribo para prueba de fuego pero esto me permitirá hacer la actualización diaria en esta historia, será corto pero lleno de misterio. La historia no será muy larga y durara toda una semana.

Comenzará una lucha aún más ardua para Alin ¿Qué acciones emprenderá el asesino en su contra? Averígüenlo en próximos capítulos. Sin más que decir me despido, disfruten estas fechas al máximo y diviértanse. Feliz Halloween. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Inicio

**Double Face**

**Capítulo 2: Inicio **

Era una tarde agitada en la estación de policía, todos iban de un lado a otro investigando cada pista obtenida de las escenas del crimen, todo era un caos, en su escritorio Alin hablaba por teléfono a la oficina del forense para ver si estaban los resultados del último cuerpo encontrado, al recibir la confirmación del forense se levantó de su asiento encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa, sus dos sobrinos estaban detrás de ella mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

–Hola chicos ¿No deberían estar en la escuela?

–Tía salimos desde hace una hora. –replico con un puchero el pequeño Yugi.

Alin vio su reloj para darse cuenta que eran las 2 de la tarde, sus sobrinos salían a la 1 de la escuela.

–Cierto, cierto, estoy tan atareada que no me doy cuenta del tiempo.

–No te preocupes Alin sabemos lo ocupada que estas, solo quisimos venir a verte y a traerte algo. –de su mochila Yami saco una bolsa de papel entregándosela a Alin. –supusimos que tenías hambre y aun no habías comido así que te trajimos esto.

Al revisar el contenido de la bolsa Alin vio que eran unos sándwiches, sonrió al verlos para después abrazar a sus dos sobrinos.

–Esto es lo mejor de mi día, los guardare y prometo que en un rato me los como, ahora debo salir hacia la oficina del forense.

–¿Nuevas pistas? –Pregunto Yugi.

–Eso espero pequeño, los acompaño a la salida.

Los 3 salieron del recinto, en la puerta de la estación Alin nuevamente abrazo a Yami y Yugi, le alegraba tanto que ellos de vez en cuando fueran a verla, extrañaba tanto estar con ellos pero su trabajo casi siempre ocupaba todo su tiempo, sabía que ellos lo entendían y por ello no hacían ningún reproche pero aun así se sentía mal de no poder pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos. Después de aquel abrazo Alin subió a su auto mientras Yami y Yugi iban camino a casa sin saber que alguien había capturado en fotografía el momento del abrazo y ahora miraba con malicia a los dos hermanos.

–Esos dos chicos ¿Qué serán de esa maldita? Realmente no me importa se ve que los quiere demasiado, dije que le daría donde más le doliera y creo que acabo de encontrar lo que más le dolería perder.

Sonrió para tomar un par de fotografías más después de todo ellos dos se ajustaban al tipo de victima que acostumbraba a cazar, planeaba destruir a la detective y lo haría destrozando a los dos jóvenes que sin saberlo ya estaban en la mira del asesino.

Por su parte Yami y Yugi iban camino a casa, ambos platicaban de diversos temas, de pronto Yami comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso y volteo hacia atrás desconcertando a Yugi.

–¿Qué te ocurre Yami?

–Sentí como si alguien nos siguiera. –al ver a su alrededor solo veía a las personas que veía todos los días haciendo sus actividades. –creo que debió ser mi imaginación.

–Tal vez hermano. –volteo a ver ya que no quería pensar que alguien los estuviera siguiendo.

Los dos aceleraron el paso ya que por alguna razón se sentían inseguros, al final concluyeron que estaban nerviosos por lo que habían escuchado en las noticias sobre el merodeador pero eso no quito que aceleraran el paso, al llegar a casa solo cerraron bien las puertas y decidieron hacer sus tareas de la escuela.

Una persona a lo lejos veía la modesta casa tienda y después de sacar un par de fotos más decidió retirarse, ya sabía cómo comenzaría el juego macabro que tenía en mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina del forense Alin iba llegando siendo recibida por la forense y también amiga Anika.

–Muy bien Anika ¿Qué me tienes?

–Tengo los resultados de la autopsia, la causa de la muerte fue por degollamiento, las puñaladas que recibió no habían bastado para matarla a pesar de que recibió muchas.

–¿Cuántas puñaladas recibió?

–40 en total.

–Ese tipo es un maldito. –trataba de contener el enojo.

–Hay más. –eso sorprendió a Alin. –su cuerpo presenta signos claros de tortura prolongada, de tal ve días, cortes en cuerpo y algunos moretones que no fueron hechos con puños sino con una especie de arma eléctrica, excedió el voltaje en ello, golpes, y quemaduras de cigarrillo, se ve que se ensaño mucho más con ella que con cualquier otra víctima. Vivió el infierno y lamento decir esto pero la muerte fue su única salvación.

Al escuchar todo lo que aquella chica había tenido que pasar Alin quería vomitar ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan sádico? ¿Cómo era posible que escuchaba como ella le pedía clemencia y el simplemente no escuchaba? Cerró sus puños en ira, tenía que atraparlo, debía atraparlo ya que era claro que su nivel de violencia estaba aumentando, su próxima víctima podría padecer cosas aún peores.

–En muñecas y tobillos tiene marcas de ligaduras, pero están más marcadas que en las victimas anteriores. – Alin pensó que la forense había terminado de decirle los resultados de la autopsia pero al escucharla hablar nuevamente era obvio que no era así. –ella se defendió ferozmente y por eso la maniato con más fuerza que las victimas anteriores, encontré residuos de sangre bajo sus uñas.

–Tenemos su ADN. –eso le dio un poco de esperanza a Alin. –¿Ya buscaste si existe alguna coincidencia con el ADN registrado en CODIS*?

–Lo hice y lamento decirte que no existe ninguna coincidencia con el ADN registrado en CODIS. –Alin dio un suspiro de decepción. –sé que es duro Alin.

–Lo sé es solo que me frustra demasiado no poder avanzar con este caso.

–Te conozco y algo más te molesta y solo te pones así cuando son casos de jóvenes muertos ¿Qué vez en cada joven que te molesta demasiado?

–Mis sobrinos son de la edad de esta chica, no sé porque pienso en ellos cada vez que veo un caso de un joven muerto, olvidemos este arrebato emocional ahora la prioridad es atrapar a este tipo y asegurarnos de que no vuelva a dañar a nadie, ya tenemos su ADN, si logro tener un sospechoso podremos compararlo. Te aseguro que va a caer y duro.

Alin salió de la oficina de la forense, Anika se quedó meditando en lo que dijo Alin de pensar en sus dos sobrinos al ver un caso de un chico o una chica muertos, supuso con eso que tal vez temía que en uno de esos casos a quienes tendría que ver inertes y sin vida fuera a uno de ellos, si era eso ahora podía entender porque se lo tomaba tan personal aunque eso era algo que Alin jamás iba a decirle a nadie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de los Motou los dos hermanos estaban solos ya que su madre y abuelo habían ido de compras, ambos hacían sus tareas de la escuela, en medio de sus actividades se escuchó el timbre, Yugi fue a ver quién era y al abrir la puerta no vio a nadie así que pensó que se trataba de una broma. Antes de cerrar vio que había un paquete en la entrada así que lo tomo y lo metió cerrando la puerta.

–¿Quién era? –pregunto Yami.

–No lo sé. Dejaron esto en la entrada. –puso el paquete en la mesa frente a Yami.

–¿Un paquete? ¿Quién lo habrá dejado?

–Ni idea pero veamos que tiene.

Yugi comenzó a quitar el cordón que tenía aquella caja, cuando la abrió se fue de espaldas por el susto al ver el contenido, Yami estaba sorprendido ya que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: una rata negra muerta.

–¡Qué asco! –grito el pequeño Yugi ya que le daban miedo las ratas ¿Quién pudo enviar esa cosa?

–No lo sé pero es una broma de muy mal gusto. –Yami observo con más detenimiento y vio que junto al cuerpo de la rata había una hoja de papel doblada. –Hay una nota junto a la rata.

–¿Por qué tenian que poner una nota en el cuerpo de un animal tan horrible como ese? Toma la nota hermano.

–¿Estás loco? Claro que no, si quieres saber que dice tómala tú.

–No quiero, hazlo tú. Sabes que me dan miedo las ratas.

–Está bien.

Yami poco a poco acerco la mano a donde estaba el cuerpo de la rata y saco rápido la nota, las ratas no le daban miedo como a Yugi pero la que tenía enfrente si le daba mucho asco, abrió la nota desconcertándose.

–No sé a qué clase de persona enferma se le habrá ocurrió esto.

–¿Qué dice hermano? –pregunto Yugi acercándose a Yami mientras evitaba ver a la rata muerta.

–Solo una palabra: los.

–¿Los?

Ambos estaban desconcertados no solo por el paquete sino por la única palabra que tenía aquella nota, Yami tapo la caja y la tiro a la basura al igual que la nota, para él no había sido más que una broma de mal gusto creada por algún loco, decidieron olvidar aquel incidente y regresar a sus tareas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CODIS** es el acrónimo de "Sistema de Índice Combinado de ADN", y es el término genérico utilizado para describir el programa del FBI de apoyo a las bases de datos criminales de ADN del Departamento de Justicia, así como el software utilizado para ejecutar estas bases de datos. El Sistema de Índice Nacional de ADN o NDIS está considerado parte integrante del CODIS. Fue diseñado para comparar registros de laboratorios de diferente índole o ubicaciones geográficas distintas con lo que sí coinciden dos registros de una misma persona daría pie a solicitar una orden judicial del sospechoso que pueda ser presentada como prueba en un juicio.

Nota esto es en Estados unidos solo que quise usarlo para mi historia n.n

Hola a todos mis lectores, he aquí el segundo capítulo de este especial, espero que les esté gustando, el asesino ya tiene en la mira a Yami y Yugi ¿Qué planeara hacerles? ¿Qué significara la nota en la rata muerta? Este capítulo fue tranquilo pero en el próximo todo comenzara a ponerse un poco más intenso, les agradezco a quienes me han leído sobre todo a TsukihimePrincess, Sicopata14, Guest, Nae-DC y Kayra Isis gracias por sus comentarios y como les prometí actualizare diario aunque los capítulos sean cortos, sin más que decir me despido, espero tengan un feliz Halloween. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. Pesadilla

**Double Face**

**Capítulo 3: Pesadilla**

Ya era de noche en Domino, todos en la ciudad habían cerrado sus puertas con llave y habían asegurado bien las ventanas, el terror hacia el asesino hizo que hubiera un toque de queda ya que cuando empezaba a oscurecer nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas por miedo a ser el siguiente en la lista del merodeador.

Por su parte Alin apenas iba regresando a su casa, bajo de su vehículo para después entrar a su hogar, cuando entro encontró como de costumbre todo apagado, sabía que al ser las 11 de la noche todos en casa ya debían estar dormidos así que simplemente se sentó en la mesa y prendió la computadora que llevaba en la mano ya que aunque ya hubiera regresado aun continuaría con su trabajo sobre el caso del merodeador. Revisaba cada fotografía, cada pieza de información y aun se preguntaba ¿Qué le hacía falta? Sin duda el asesino era hábil ya que no había dejado ninguna huella o cabello que pudiera identificarlo y aunque en su última víctima había dejado su ADN este no servía de mucho hasta que hubiera un individuo para compararlo. Poco a poco el cansancio fue dominando a Alin hasta que se quedó dormida frente a la computadora.

En otra parte de la ciudad un hombre joven apenas iba llegando a su hogar ya que en su trabajo había salido tarde, estaba frente a la puerta de su casa sacando las llaves para entrar sin saber que pronto su vida iba a terminar. Al momento que abrió la puerta el joven fue empujado con fuerzas por una persona que lo había visto llegar. Cuando el joven volteo a ver a quien lo había empujado se encontró con la figura de una persona de vestimentas negras, una especie de capucha negra en la cabeza y una pañoleta que le cubría nariz y boca. Por lo oscuro que estaba no se podía ver sus ojos. Aquel joven se dio cuenta que estaba frente al merodeador aunque no iba a dejar que lo mataran sin dar una pelea antes así que se levantó y se abalanzo contra el para darle un golpe pero aquel sujeto lo esquivo con facilidad para después sacar su cuchillo y enterrarlo en el abdomen del muchacho.

–Valiente intento pero de nada te servirá ya que esta noche morirás, no podre torturarte como a los demás pero servirás para un propósito.

El joven estaba aterrado por aquellas palabras, el asesino enterró aún más profundo el cuchillo, lo sacaba y enterraba repetidas veces causando varios quejidos por el dolor. Finalmente el joven cayó al piso inconsciente. De entre sus ropas el asesino saco una especie de hacha y arremetió contra aquel hombre joven que finalmente murió.

No le gustaba que las muertes de sus víctimas fueran rápidas, siempre le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas mientras aplicaba su tortura, le fascinaba escucharlas suplicar por sus vidas y escuchar cada quejido de dolor pero en esta ocasión sería necesario cambiar un poco su modo de operar para realizar lo que tenía en mente. El merodeador se fue de aquel lugar llevándose algo consigo, algo que usaría para su plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de los Motou Alin comenzaba a moverse desesperadamente, en su rostro reflejaba una infinita tristeza, lo que estaba soñando no era nada placentero.

Iba llegando a la escena de un crimen donde ya había varias unidades de la policía que habían respondido al llamado, se podían apreciar las luces rojas y azules de las patrullas que destellaban en medio de la noche, también se podía ver que los patrulleros hacían lo posible para alejar a varias personas curiosas que con morbo observaban los cuerpos ya tapados por una manta blanca que había teñido algunas de sus partes de rojo, ver este tipo de escenas no le sorprendía puesto que ya estaba acostumbrada pero está en especial terminaría por romperle el corazón.

–El maldito volvió a atacar ¿A quién tenemos ahora?

La forense ya estaba en el lugar examinando los cuerpos, cuando volteo a ver a Alin expreso una mirada de tristeza ya que no sabía cómo darle la noticia.

–Alin no sé cómo decirte esto.

–¿Decirme qué? ¿Qué sucede Anika?

–El merodeador volvió a atacar y esta vez se llevó dos vidas.

–Ya veo esta vez fueron dos personas, déjame ver los cuerpos.

–Alin solo quiero que estés preparada porque esto va a ser muy duro para ti.

Desconcertada por las palabras de la forense Alin volteo a ver los cuerpos cubiertos con la manta, tomo valor para destaparlos llevándose una horrible sorpresa, abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder debido a tan fuerte impresión, sus piernas no aguantaron y cayó de rodillas.

–Es mentira, esto es una maldita mentira ¡MENTIRA!– eso ultimo lo grito.

Su cuerpo temblaba sin control al ver frente a ella los cuerpos de sus dos sobrinos, ver sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre por múltiples heridas, sus ojos abiertos que habían dejado de tener ese brillo que siempre los caracterizo, había sido un impacto muy fuerte. Los ojos de Alin habían sido cubiertos por lagrimas que comenzaba a derramar, finalmente no se contuvo y comenzó a gritar al aire enloquecida por el dolor, su amiga la forense la abrazo pero eso solo hizo que gritara al aire aún más fuerte.

–Alin cálmate, por favor guarda la calma.

Pero era inútil Alin seguía gritando al aire, el dolor era tanto que no sabía cómo calmarlo, finalmente la forense le dio una bofetada y es cuando despertó, se llevó una mano a sus ojos viendo que las lágrimas no solo las había derramado en aquella horrible pesadilla, miro frente a ella viendo la pantalla de su computadora, noto que la batería estaba a punto de terminarse, ver de nueva cuenta las fotos de las escenas del crimen hizo que cerrara de golpe su computadora portátil y se levantara para ir a ver a sus dos sobrinos, abrió la puerta de la habitación que ambos compartían para verlos dormir plácidamente, eso le trajo algo de paz.

–Me alegra ver que aquello solo fue una espantosa pesadilla y ustedes estén bien, los amo con toda mi alma y jamás permitiría que les hicieran daño.

Vio que el pequeño Yugi no estaba cubierto totalmente con las cobijas así que con cuidado lo cobijo y le dio un beso en la frente lo que hizo que inconscientemente sonriera, esa sonrisa le trajo paz, también le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yami ya que él estaba dormido de lado, él solo se movió un poco pero no despertó, salió de la habitación deseándoles a ambos chicos hermosos sueños.

–Es mejor que vaya a descansar, todo este asunto está afectándome.

Fue a su habitación donde solo se acostó sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, aquel sueño la había perturbado demasiado, el solo imaginarse que algún día tuviera que encontrarse con una escena así la perturbaba, la hacía enloquecer por completo pero era mejor no pensar en ello ya que no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a su familia y quien se atreviera Alin no dudaría en dispararle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Domino, nadie se imaginaba que había ocurrido un nuevo asesinato, una chica iba a casa de su novio ya que sabía que los miércoles era su día de descanso, al llegar a la casa de su amado encontró que la puerta estaba abierta y al entrar se encontró con una horrible escena, la chica grito al ver el cadáver de su novio y de inmediato llamo a la policía.

Alin estaba desayunando junto con su hermana, padre y sobrinos, después de aquella pesadilla quería pasar un momento con su familia antes de irse a su trabajo, en medio de la armonía familiar sonó su teléfono, al contestarlo hizo un gesto de desagrado.

–Voy para allá.

–¿Qué pasa tía? –pregunto Yugi.

–Una nueva escena del crimen, al parecer volvió a atacar. –todos se quedaron serios sin decir nada. –sigan desayunando, no dejen que esto les arruine el día.

Sin decir más palabras salió apresurada de la casa para dirigirse a su vehículo e ir a la nueva escena del crimen.

–Maldito.

Maldijo al asesino, sabía que él no se iba a detener así que le correspondía detenerlo. Al poco tiempo llego a la escena del crimen donde su amiga la forense ya estaba ahí examinando el cuerpo.

–¿Qué me tienes Anika?

–Hombre joven de aproximadamente 25 años, recibió múltiples puñaladas en pecho y abdomen, por el rigor no tiene mucho que murió a lo mucho lleva 8 tal vez 9 horas muerto, no hay señales de tortura.

–¿Qué? ¿No fue torturado?

–Aparentemente no pero si fue mutilado, le falta el brazo derecho y por la sangre coagulada donde comienza el corte aún estaba vivo cuando lo mutilo.

–¿Qué rayos le ocurre a ese maldito enfermo?

–¿Crees que haya sido el merodeador? –pregunto la forense ya que por lo que veía del cuerpo no entraba en el modo de operar del merodeador.

–Mi instinto me dice que si pero si me equivoco significara que tenemos un segundo asesino entre manos. Revisen la casa perfectamente, que no quede ni un solo sitio sin revisar. –Ordeno al equipo de escena del crimen quienes asintieron mientras hacían su trabajo. –¿Quién encontró el cadáver?

–La novia del chico detective. –dijo uno de los oficiales.

Alin se acercó a la chica, al ver lo intranquila que estaba decidió llevarla a un hospital para que le dieran calmantes ya que en la condición en la que estaba no podría decir nada, en el hospital la entrevistaría para que le dijera como había encontrado el cadáver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos hermanos ya habían llegado a su escuela para un nuevo día de clases, en la entrada se habían encontrado con sus amigos, platicaban alegremente mientras se dirigían a los casillero en donde uno de los dos hermanos se encontraría con una desagradable sorpresa.

Yugi ponía la combinación de su casillero al igual que Yami ya que sus casilleros estaban juntos, al momento que Yugi abrió su casillero algo salió disparado golpeándolo en el pecho.

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Yugi desconcertado.

–Oh por Dios ¿Eso es un brazo?

Dijo Yami sorprendido al ver el brazo de una persona en el piso, al ver al suelo Yugi se hizo hacia atrás y al ver su uniforme vio que este tenía manchas de sangre, estaba aterrorizado.

–Eso no es gracioso. –se expresó Tea al ver semejante broma. Joey se agacho para verlo mejor dándose cuenta de algo aterrador.

–Amigos no es un brazo falso, es real.

Se levantó rápidamente queriendo alejarse lo más posible de aquel brazo cercenado, todos los que se acercaban murmuraban sobre el horrible descubrimiento, Yugi estaba paralizado de terror, para cuando reacciono lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazar fuertemente a Yami, todos se preguntaban ¿Quién haría algo así?

Yami volteo a ver el casillero de su hermano viendo una nota, sin soltar a Yugi tomo la nota viendo lo que decía lo cual fue desconcertante ya que solo había una palabra: en.

–(Pensando: ¿Qué significa esto? Primero la rata con la nota que decía los y ahora esto con la palabra en ¿Qué está pasando?)

Uno de los maestros se acercó para ver porque tanto alboroto, al ver el brazo sangrante decidió retirar de ahí a los alumnos y llamar a la policía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí el tercer capítulo de este especial, espero que les esté gustando, un nuevo horrible descubrimiento se ha dado en la escuela Domino ¿Qué querrán decir las notas? ¿Cuál será el mensaje? ¿Qué más va a pasar? Esto y demás cosas en los próximos capítulos.

Agradezco a los que me siguen en este fic de actualización diaria en especial a Kayra Isis, TsukihimePrincess, Sicopata14 y Nae-DC, gracias por seguirme en este fic, sin más que decir me despido, espero que hayan tenido un feliz Halloween y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo con más sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. Tercera nota

**Double Face**

**Capítulo 4: Tercera nota**

Estaba en impresionado, después de lo que había pasado Yugi estaba asustado tanto era el susto que fue necesario llevarlo a la enfermería de la escuela para que descansara, habían llamado a sus familiares para que fueran a recogerlo ya que no estaba en condiciones para estudiar ese día, Yami se había quedado a su lado, veía a su hermano menor recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería, Yugi había cerrado los ojos por un momento. Yami sabía bien que no estaba durmiendo aunque deseaba que fuera así para que olvidara el incidente, se preguntaba ¿Quién haría semejante cosa? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué él? Yugi era muy impresionable y se asustaba con facilidad.

–¿Qué está pasando? Primero fue la rata y ahora es un brazo.

Yami hablaba para sí mismo en un tono muy bajo aunque Yugi logro escucharlo, abrió los ojos para ver que su hermano le daba la espalda.

–Es lo que me gustaría saber. –contesto Yugi lo que hizo que Yami volteara a verlo.

–Yugi ¿Ya estas más tranquilo?

–Solo un poco, Yami ¿Quién puede estar tan enfermo como para hacer esta clase de bromas pesadas?

–Probablemente alguien desquiciado aunque… olvídalo. –no se atrevía a decirle lo que pensaba.

–¿Qué ibas a decir?

–Olvídalo Yugi, era un pensamiento algo tonto. –mintió.

Yugi no le creía, sabía cuándo Yami mentía y deseaba saber que más iba a decir.

–Por favor Yami quiero saber que estás pensando, ibas a decir algo pero te arrepentiste ¿Qué es? Por favor hermano.

–Está bien aunque es aterrador pensar esto.

–Por favor dime.

–Que esto no sean bromas. –Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión. –Piénsalo por un momento Yugi la rata muerta puede tomarse como una broma pero el brazo de una persona no, ya es algo más serio, dos notas sin sentido ¿Qué quiere esta persona con nosotros para hacer esto?

–Eso me gustaría saber ya que si no son bromas entonces debe tener un motivo oculto, hermano tengo miedo.

Yugi tomo a Yami y se aferró a él, abrazar a su hermano mayor y sentir su calor le daba una sensación de seguridad, quería sentirse protegido. Por su parte Yami correspondía el abrazo en que Yugi lo tenía, por su mente rondaban muchas cosas y la principal era una pregunta la cual no tenía una respuesta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien se haría semejantes cosas?

Afuera de la enfermería los amigos de los dos hermanos esperaban a que salieran de la enfermería, solo una persona era permitida para poder estar con Yugi esos momentos y era preferible que fuera Yami quien lo acompañara, estaban desconcertados por lo que había sucedido, hablaban de ello.

–¿Quién podría haber hecho algo tan horrible como meter un brazo en el casillero de Yugi?

Se preguntaba Tea, no podía imaginarse quien quisiera darle un susto de ese tipo a su amigo.

–No lo sé Tea pero cuando descubra quien hizo eso le pateare el trasero. –dijo Joey tronándose los dedos.

–Yo igual, nadie se mete con nuestro amiguito de esa manera. –apoyo Tristán la idea de su amigo rubio.

–Cálmense par de bobos y piensen un momento. –les reprocho Tea para que no siguieran diciendo esas cosas. –quien lo haya hecho debe ser peligroso ya que si fue capaz de cortarle el brazo a una persona ¿Qué no será capaz de hacerle a Yugi?

Ambos pensaron en las palabras de Tea y vieron que tenía razón, no sabían que podrían hacer.

Tiempo después llegaron el abuelo y la madre de los dos hermanos, cuando los llamaron no les dijeron que había pasado, al hablar con la orientadora del grupo se sorprendieron, no podían creer que algo así había pasado. Los señores Motou pidieron llevarse a Yami también ya que no querían dejarlo ese día, la orientadora accedió.

Al ir a la salida de la escuela vio que algunas patrullas iban llegando, todo era un caos en esos momentos así que decidieron alejarse para olvidar el mal momento. Después de un rato los 4 miembros de la familia llegaron a su residencia, ahí es cuando Yugi soltó a Yami (N/A: no lo soltó en todo el camino)

–Mi pequeño será mejor que descanses e intentes olvidar lo que paso.

Zora veía que el susto aún no se le había pasado a Yugi así que era mejor mandarlo a su habitación donde podría descansar. Yugi asintió a lo que su madre le dijo y subió los escalones para ir a su habitación, necesitaba dormir un rato con urgencia.

Yami se quedó abajo con su madre y abuelo, estaba preocupado por Yugi ya que él era muy impresionable, iba a hablar cuando se escuchó un grito de parte de Yugi. Yami subió rápidamente los escalones seguidos de Zora y Solomon para saber qué había pasado.

–Yugi ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué…?

No termino de hacer la pregunta ya que se impresiono al ver lo que había en la puerta de su habitación: un gato clavado en la puerta con una flecha por el costado. Solomon y Zora también estaban impresionados al ver al animal clavado.

–¿Quién haría algo tan horrible?

Zora se llevó una mano a la boca después de hacer aquella pregunta. Yugi aún no salía del trance al ver aquello y cuando finalmente reacciono abrazo a Yami con muchas fuerzas. Yami estaba impresionado, aquello iba más que una simple broma, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su clase de animal favorito clavado de esa manera, al fijarse bien en el gato vio que este movía levemente su patita.

–¡Esta vivo! Abuelo ayúdame a quitarlo de la puerta.

Yami soltó a Yugi y con su abuelo quitaron al animalito de la puerta, al momento de quitarlo cayo una nota envuelta en un pedazo de plástico para evitar que esta se manchara con la sangre del animal, Yami tomo la nota desenvolviéndola y al ver lo que esta decía enfureció.

–¿Qué clase de demente puede decir esto?

–¿Qué dice esa nota Yami? –pregunto Solomon mientras sostenía al gatito herido.

–Disfruten.

–¿Disfrutar con qué? ¿Con ver a un pobre animalito morir? Eso es muy cruel.

Zora no podía creer lo que decía la nota, se preguntaba quien entraría a la casa para hacer semejante cosa, dejar morir a un animal indefenso de esa manera tan cruel, simplemente no podía creerlo. Yami tomo al gatito entre sus manos y vio que ya estaba agonizando, no podía permitir tal cosa así que se dirigió a los escalones.

–¿A dónde vas Yami? –pregunto el abuelo Solomon.

–Hay un veterinario a unas cuantas casas de aquí, lo llevare para que intenten salvarlo.

Sin decir más Yami bajo los escalones y salió de la casa apresurado para salvar al gatito, Yugi aún estaba asustado así que Zora lo llevo a su habitación para que ahí descansara de todo el mar de emociones que estaba experimentando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el hospital Alin ya había terminado de tomar la declaración de la novia del chico muerto, salía del hospital para dirigirse a su auto cuando sonó su teléfono.

–¿Qué pasa capitán? –abrió los ojos en impresión al escuchar la noticia que le daba su capitán. –voy para allá inmediatamente.

Rápidamente Alin abordo su vehículo para dirigirse a un lugar en especial: la secundaria Domino, no se imaginaba que podía haber pasado y solo esperaba que sus sobrinos estuvieran bien. Una vez en el lugar vio el tumulto de padres deseando entrar para ver a sus hijos, al parecer lo que había pasado había llegado a oídos de los padres de familia. Con esfuerzo trataba de entrar hasta que lo logro, una vez adentro vio a algunos detectives de escena del crimen examinando un casillero en específico.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

–Uno de los alumnos abrió su casillero para encontrarse con esto. –el detective abrió una especie de hielera, esta contenía el brazo que había salido disparado. –Pensamos que es el brazo faltante de la última víctima del merodeador ya que por la forma del corte y el tiempo de descomposición coinciden con el cadáver.

–¿A quién pertenece este casillero? –pregunto Alin.

–Al alumno Yugi Motou, su sobrino detective. – sentía que el aire se le iba al escuchar nombrar a su sobrino menor. –dentro del casillero hay una especie de dispositivo que al momento de abrirlo dispara cosas así que el brazo debió golpearlo, por lo que dijo la orientadora de su grupo lo mandaron a casa debido a la impresión que recibió.

–¡Oficiales! –dos uniformados se acercaron al escuchar a Alin. –intenten calmar a los padres y uno por uno entreguen a los chicos y cierren la escuela. –después de dar la orden Alin comenzó a caminar a la salida.

–¿A dónde va detective?

–A casa a asegurarme que mi sobrino este bien y que lo único que tenga sea el susto por lo que paso, hagan lo que dije.

–Lo que ordene detective.

Alin salió del recinto para entrar a su vehículo, tenía que asegurarse de que Yugi estuviera bien, el solo pensar que aquel brazo fuera el que le faltaba al chico asesinado por el merodeador hacia que temiera, los informes le confirmarían eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que esta historia les esté gustando ¿Qué opinan de la nueva sorpresa que Yami y Yugi encontraron? ¿Se salvara el gatito? ¿Qué más hará el asesino? Todo esto descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos.

Les propongo un pequeño juego, en cada capítulo irán saliendo más notas, junten las palabras que salgan e intenten armar el mensaje, las palabras irán desordenadas así que deberán ordenarlas, daré la mayoría de las palabras a ordenar y lo que falta deberán complementarlo con su imaginación, quien se acerque más al mensaje que se dará al final del fic tendrá un pequeño premio, no lo diré por aquí así que si quieren saber más contáctenme y déjenme un PM por fanfiction o un mensaje en mi Facebook, en mi perfil de fanfiction viene cual es. Las palabras hasta ahora son: "**Los, en, disfruten"**, si participan entonces a ordenar palabras n.n. Sin más que decir me despido. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más notas y más sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. Amargo despertar

**Double Face**

**Capítulo 5: Amargo despertar**

Estaba con la veterinaria esperando noticias sobre el gatito, después de un rato la veterinaria dio su diagnóstico.

–Tu mascota se va a salvar, la flecha no le atravesó ningún órgano vital.

–Me alegra saber mucho que se salvara, gracias doctora.

–Me alegra que tu madre te deje tener una mascota aunque lamento lo que le paso.

–También me alegra que me hayan dejado. –Rio nerviosamente. –digamos que fue una sorpresa.

–Se quedara aquí unos días para que se recupere ya después podrás venir por tu gato.

–Está bien muchas gracias señorita Sasha.

Yami se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras se dirigía a su hogar pensaba en algunas cosas y sobre todo si su madre dejaría que conservara al gato, sabía que a ella no le gustaban mucho los animales así que no estaba seguro de si podría conservarlo.

–Realmente no sé si podre quedármelo pero procurare que sea así, seria lindo tener una mascota.

Caminaba metido en sus pensamientos, paso por uno de los callejones que había por su cuadra cuando de pronto fue atrapado por alguien que lo tomo por detrás tapándole la boca con un pañuelo para evitar que gritara y fue introducido al callejón. Luchaba para liberarse pero quien lo había atrapado tenía una gran fuerza, aun así no se dejaría secuestrar.

–No intentes nada o aquí mismo te matare. –dijo su captor en susurro. Al escuchar eso Yami dejo de pelear. –Buen chico ahora… –no termino puesto que Yami le soltó un codazo en el estómago para poder liberarse, intento correr pero sintió que sus piernas poco a poco perdían su fuerza así que cayó al piso.

–¿Qué me pasa? De pronto siento mucho sueño.

–Duerme estúpido niño, por atreverte a golpearme te ira aun peor.

Después de esas palabras ya no escucho la voz de su atacante, todo se tornó borroso hasta que quedo inconsciente, su agresor tiro el pañuelo al piso el cual tenía cloroformo. El atacante levanto a Yami, tenía planes con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

En la casa de los Motou Alin llego abriendo la puerta de una patada, Zora y Solomon se sorprendieron al verla llegar y sobretodo entrar de esa manera tan agresiva.

–Alin ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Además ¿Por qué entras así? casi tiras la puerta. –Dijo Zora sorprendida por la entrada de su hermana.

–Lo siento pero recibí el llamado de lo que paso en la escuela de los chicos, ¿Ellos están bien?

–No te preocupes hija, ellos están bien aunque si paso algo. –dijo Solomon.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

Zora y Solomon le explicaron lo que había pasado cuando llegaron a casa, Alin se quedó pensativa ¿Quién podría entrar a una casa solo para dejar a un animal moribundo? ¿Qué quería aquel sujeto probar con eso? ¿Qué buscaba?

–Ya veo ¿Qué querrá ese sujeto? ¿Dónde están Yami y Yugi?

–Yo estoy aquí tía. –Alin volteo hacia las escaleras para ver a su sobrino menor frotándose un ojo en señal de que estaba durmiendo.

–Querido creí que estabas dormido.

–Así era mamá pero me despertó el golpe en la puerta y vine a ver qué había pasado.

–Nada solo que tu tía entro como si fuera a arrestar a un criminal, tuvimos suerte de que decidiera no tirar la puerta.

–Que graciosa Zora ¿Y Yami?

–Fue a dejar al gato con la veterinaria, tú sabes cuánto le gustan los gatos a ese muchacho, no quiso dejar que muriera. –dijo Solomon. –Aunque ya se tardó, se supone que solo iba a dejarlo.

–Seguramente mi hermano quería saber si se iba a salvar.

–Tal vez. Iré a buscarlo. –Alin dio media vuelta y salió de la casa no sin antes unas palabras de su hermana Zora.

–Alin procura no tirar la puerta de la veterinaria.

–Ya cállate Zora o juro que te golpeare.

Zora solo soltó una risita al ver el enojo de su hermana mientras Yugi y el abuelo Solomon solo les salía una gota aun lado de la cabeza, afuera Alin iba con una venita en su frente.

–¿Por qué cada vez que hago o digo algo lo toma en mi contra? A veces mi hermana parece una niña inmadura. –dio un suspiro. –en fin tengo que recoger a Yami y seguir investigando esto.

Como el consultorio de la veterinaria no quedaba lejos decidió caminar, en 10 minutos llego tocando la puerta del consultorio.

–Hola Alin ¿Cómo estás? Me da tanto gusto verte – la doctora recibió a Alin muy cortésmente. –Pasa, pasa, no te quedes afuera. –Alin entro a la clínica.

–Hola Sasha también me da gusto, venia por mi sobrino.

–¿Yami? Pero si ya tiene como 20 minutos que se fue de aquí, el pobre estaba preocupado por su gatito, fue lamentable lo que le paso a su mascota pero se recuperara.

–Es bueno saber que el gato se recuperara. Un momento ¿Cómo que ya se fue de aquí? No ha llegado y tu clínica no está lejos de nuestra casa ¿A dónde pudo haber ido ese muchacho?

–Lo más seguro debió encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos.

–No, Yami no es de los que simplemente se va a pasear sin avisar, le llamare a su celular. Antes de poder marcar al teléfono de Yami, se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio romperse, eso asusto a la doctora. –quédate aquí yo iré a ver que paso.

Al ir a revisar se encontró con una piedra en el piso y en ella estaba una nota. Alin la tomo y leyó su contenido poniendo un gesto de confusión.

–"_Esto es para usted detective, vaya al callejón que está a unas cuantas casas de aquí, le tengo una sorpresa, no se preocupe no le hare nada al menos no ahora"_ ¿Qué clase…? Sasha tengo que irme.

Sin decir más Alin salió para dirigirse al callejón, no se confiaba en las palabras de la nota así que desenfundo su arma apuntando hacia el interior de aquel callejón oscuro.

–Muy bien ya estoy aquí, ahora sal de ahí o te sacare por la fuerza. –no hubo respuesta, no se veía nada en el callejón, solo oscuridad. –¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Ordeno Alin pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta así que decidió entrar tomando sus precauciones, sostenía su arma con firmeza. Al inicio no se veía nada más que solo botes de basura pero al llegar al fondo del callejón se encontró con una horrible sorpresa: Yami tenía los pies atados con una cuerda a un tubo en la parte superior del callejón, estaba colgado de pies boca abajo, le daba la espalda a Alin, varias gotas de sangre caían al piso formado un pequeño charco, lo que más impresiono a Alin es que las manos de Yami habían sido atravesadas con una flecha, eso no era lo peor ya que vio que en la mano izquierda de Yami le faltaban dos dedos, salió del shock en que la había dejado la escena para ir rápidamente a donde estaba su sobrino.

–Dios mío Yami no.

Tomo a Yami dándole vuelta, vio que su rostro no había sido dañado, checo su pulso y vio que Yami aún estaba con vida así que rápidamente lo desato, Yami casi cae el piso pero Alin lo atrapo tomándolo en brazos saliendo del callejón rápidamente, Alin paro un taxi y pidió al chofer que se dirigiera al hospital, el chofer al ver a Yami inconsciente y sangrando de sus manos se dio prisa para llegar.

Una vez en el hospital atendieron a Yami de urgencia ya que se desangraba, el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, Alin estaba en la sala de espera, en su rostro se podía notar la preocupación y la incertidumbre al no saber de su sobrino, en esos momentos el doctor apareció, al verlo Alin fue hacia él.

–Doctor dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra mi sobrino?

–Está estable, no perdió mucha sangre, en su pecho tenia cortadas poco profundas.

–Con la prisa que tenía no note que le habían herido el pecho.

–Señorita esas cortadas en el pecho del joven formaban una palabra, tome una foto para usted. –el doctor mostro la foto que había tomado del pecho de Yami, la palabra que estaba escrita era porque.

–Porque. Eso es lo que quiero saber ¿Por qué le hicieron daño? ¿Algo más?

–No podrá mover las manos al menos por un mes, detuvimos la hemorragia y cocimos donde fueron amputados los dedos meñique y anular. Se recuperara pronto y veremos como toma la noticia de la perdida de sus dedos.

–¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

–Claro señorita, habitación 101

El doctor se retiró para atender a otros pacientes, no podía creer la crueldad con la que lo habían atacado, no sabía cómo Yami reaccionaria al ver que sus manos habían sido atravesadas y ver que le faltaban dos dedos, cuando llego a la habitación entro y lo vio aun dormido. Se acercó a él y quito uno de sus mechones rubios de su rostro, esa simple acción basto para que comenzara a despertar, al inicio veía borroso hasta que su visión se aclaró.

–Yami querido que bueno que ya despiertas.

–¿Tía? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? –estaba confundido.

–Estas en un hospital, te atacaron. –Al escuchar eso Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión. –dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te ataco?

–Lo último que recuerdo fue que iba de regreso a casa y pase por un callejón y una persona me atrapo por detrás, luche y me dijo "no intentes nada o aquí mismo te matare", comencé a sentir mucho sueño, intente escapar pero al final creo que perdí el conocimiento, no recuerdo nada más, no vi quien me ataco.

–¿Recuerdas como era su voz?

–Un poco, hablaba en susurro y aun así notar que su voz era vacía, no expresaba emoción alguna, creo que antes de caer inconsciente también dijo "duerme estúpido niño, por atreverte a golpearme te ira aun peor". –en esos momentos Yami reacciono asustado. –Tía ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?

Se recargo en sus manos para sentarse pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor punzante, al verlas vio que las tenía vendadas pero en su mano izquierda solo veía que tres de sus dedos sobresalían del vendaje. Al ver eso quiso quitarse el vendaje, lo hacía con desesperación sin importar el dolor que sentía al mover las manos, Alin al ver que hacia eso quiso detenerlo pero fue tarde, Yami se había quitado el vendaje para descubrir que le faltaban dos de sus dedos, comenzó a temblar sin control al ver su mano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Tranquilo Yami, tranquilízate.

–No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto, me corto dos dedos.

Alin lo abrazo y Yami se aferró a ella llorando desconsoladamente por la pérdida de sus dedos.

–Voy a encontrar a quien te hizo esto y le hare pagar, te lo prometo.

Yami estaba desconsolado, jamás se imaginó que algo así le había pasado, Alin se quedó a su lado abrazándolo ya que en esos momentos estaba inconsolable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

Hola mis queridos lectores he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esa loca historia, el asesino ataco a Yami y le quito dos dedos, ¿Qué más hará para causar más daño? la cuarta nota se ha dado pero esta vez grabada en el pecho de Yami, quienes participen en este pequeño juego junten la nueva palabra con las demás y descifren el mensaje, las palabras hasta ahora son: **los, en, disfruten, porque**, suerte a todos los que participen.

Agradezco a mis lectores que disfrutan de este fic especial en especial a Nae-DC, Sicopata14, Bastet Yugi Motou, Kayra Isis y Kisaki Yazmin, gracias a ustedes por leer, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	6. Entrega especial

**Double Face**

**Capítulo 6: Entrega especial**

Después de un rato Yami se había tranquilizado aunque aún no aceptaba la perdida de sus dedos, solo estaba recostado viendo al techo. Alin lo observaba y veía que para él era difícil aceptar lo que le había pasado, se preguntaba ¿Quién pudo haber sido? Por lo que Yami le relato no había podido ver al atacante, Alin investigaría y atraparía a quien se atrevió a mutilar a su sobrino. En medio del silencio entro el doctor a la habitación.

–Jovencito me alegra que haya despertado ¿Cómo se siente? –no hubo respuesta, la mirada de Yami se mantenía oculta debajo de sus mechones rubios.

–Yami contesta a lo que te pregunto el doctor. –dijo Alin pero Yami siguió sin contestar, en esos momentos no deseaba hablar con nadie.

–Déjelo señorita, supongo que le es difícil aceptar la perdida de una parte de su cuerpo, te revisare jovencito.

El doctor reviso a Yami, no había problemas ni complicaciones en las heridas ni nada por el estilo así que ese mismo día se podría ir, Alin lleno solicitudes que le pedían en el hospital y se llevó a Yami a casa, el camino fue silencioso ya que Yami no quería hablar, se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron a casa fueron recibidos por una Zora muy impaciente.

–Hermana ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Dónde estaban?

–Tranquilízate Zora, me disculpo por no haberte llamado pero hubo algunos problemas y con la apuración realmente me olvide de todo. –volteo a ver a Yami que seguía cabizbajo, podía notar que sus ojos ya habían formado lágrimas.

–Querido ¿Por qué quieres llorar? –pregunto Zora al ver la mirada entristecida de Yami, al voltear a ver las manos de su hijo vio que las tenía vendadas, se preocupó mucho por ello. –¿Qué te paso en las manos?

De inmediato Yami escondió sus manos tras su espalda, Zora puso una mano en el hombro de Yami para darle apoyo y que confiara para decirle lo sucedido pero con ese gesto solo hizo que Yami corriera directo a los escalones y subiera a su habitación para encerrarse. Aquello preocupo más a Zora que quería ir tras Yami pero Alin la detuvo.

–Por ahora es mejor que lo dejemos solo.

–Explícame ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué esta así?

–Vamos a la sala y ahí te explico todo.

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba Yugi y Solomon quienes se preguntaban ¿Por qué Yami estaba así? Alin les explico lo que había pasado, ninguno de los presentes pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante lo sucedido en especial Zora que se soltó a llorar.

–Mi bebé ¿Quién fue el monstruo que se atrevió a mutilarlo?

–No lo sé, no me dio mucha información para poder dar con el culpable.

–Alin tienes que atrapar al miserable que se atrevió a lastimarlo, es tu obligación.

–Lo se Zora, voy a atrapar a quien lastimo a Yami y por ahora es mejor que no lo molestemos, aun no asimila bien lo que paso.

Todos asintieron, Yugi volteo a ver hacia los escalones, le entristecía mucho lo que le había pasado a su hermano.

–Esto es una pesadilla. –comento Yugi. –primero es la rata muerta con un mensaje sin sentido, después el brazo, luego el gato y ahora esto ¿Cuándo se acabara?

–Espera un momento Yugi ¿Cuál rata muerta? –pregunto Alin al no saber a qué se refería su sobrino menor.

–Es que ayer mi hermano y yo hacíamos una tarea cuando tocaron el timbre y dejaron un paquete, cuando lo abrimos había una asquerosa rata muerta y una nota que decía **los**, creímos que era una broma de mal gusto y lo tiramos a la basura, pero con todo lo que está pasando ya no creo que sea una broma.

–Zora ¿Ya tiraste la basura?

–No, aun no ¿Por qué?

Alin se dirigió al bote de basura, lo abrió para ver una caja de cartón, la saco y la abrió, el animal muerto ya despedía un olor desagradable, vio un pedazo de papel maltratado así que lo tomo junto con la rata. Todos pusieron cara de asco al ver eso.

–Alin que asco ¿Acaso no te da horror tocar esa cosa? –dijo Zora espantada al ver como Alin agarraba al animal como si fuera cualquier cosa, Yugi cerró los ojos, no quería ver nuevamente a la rata y Solomon se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de que quería vomitar.

–He visto cadáveres de personas a lo largo de mi carrera como detective, tocado cuerpos de personas putrefactos y visto cosas horribles, un roedor insignificante no es nada.

Al ver la cara de asco de sus familiares coloco de nuevo la rata en la caja tapándola bien y abriendo la nota que tenía escrita la palabra los, de la bolsa de su chaqueta saco una libretita y ahí coloco la nota.

–Yugi el brazo que encontraron en tu casillero ¿Tenía alguna nota?

–Creo que sí pero no recuerdo que decía, Yami la leyó, solo él te puede decir que era lo que decía la nota.

–¿Y el gato ensartado?

–Ese tenía una nota con la palabra **disfruten**. –dijo Yugi.

–Yami la dejo caer y yo la recogí. –de la bolsa de su pantalón Solomon saco la nota entregándosela a Alin, vio la palabra disfruten escrito.

Sin decir nada Alin se lavó las manos para después dirigirse a las escaleras dejando a todos con dudas ¿Qué era lo que hacía? Una vez en el segundo piso de la casa Alin toco a la puerta de Yami, vio que esta estaba entreabierta así que decidió entrar, vio a Yami recostado.

–Querido sé que no quieres hablar pero esto es muy importante. –Yami se volteo dándole la espalda a Alin. –está bien yo hablo y tu escucha, el brazo que encontraron en el casillero de tu hermano en la escuela, tenía una nota ¿Qué decía?

–No me acuerdo. –dijo Yami de manera cortante.

–Yami esto es muy importante porque tenemos a un acosador aquí, si es el mismo que te ataco quiere decir que ustedes no están a salvo así que por favor ¿Qué decía?

Yami se sentó en la cama e iba a meter la mano en su bolsillo derecho pero al hacerlo hacia gestos de dolor, así que Alin lo detuvo y ella metió la mano en su bolsillo descubriendo un pedazo de papel arrugado. Lo abrió para descubrir la palabra **en**.

–Iba a tirarlo pero se me olvido hacerlo.

–Qué bueno que no lo hiciste. –Recostó a Yami y sin aviso le alzo su playera notando los vendajes en su pecho.

–Espera… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pregunto Yami sorprendido y algo sonrojado por la acción tan repentina de parte de Alin.

–No te voy a hacer nada mal pensado. –dijo Alin al ver el sonrojo de su sobrino. –el doctor me dijo que marco unas letras en tu pecho y quiero verlas yo misma y no solo por la foto que me dio. –Alin le quito los vendajes para ver la palabra en el pecho de su sobrino: **porque**.

–Estaba tan triste por la pérdida de mis dedos que no me percate que también me hizo esto ¿Cuánto más daño me hizo?

–No lo sé pero no se va a salir con la suya. –Alin le iba colocando de nuevo los vendajes. –descansa y no pienses en ello. Tienes que salir adelante y no dejar que esto te venza, eres fuerte y demuéstrale a este sujeto que algo como esto no te va a tirar. –le dio un beso en la frente a su sobrino. –confió en ti.

Sin decir más Alin salió de la habitación de Yami, una vez que estuvo en la planta baja se dirigió a los demás miembros de su familia.

–Regresare a mi estación para investigar esto mientras no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga bajo ninguna circunstancia, enciérrense bien, hay alguien afuera y si es quien creo que es todos corremos peligro, manténganse en guardia.

Sin decir más tomo la caja con la rata y salió, los demás se quedaron desconcertados pero decidieron hacer caso a lo que Alin decía así que aseguraron bien las puertas y ventanas.

Alin conducía rápidamente, su mente estaba en este caso, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de quien podría ser el culpable, si era quien creía su familia estaba en un grave peligro. Cuando llego vio que todos estaban apresurados.

–Detective que bueno que llego. –dijo un oficial que la vio llegar.

–Veo que todo esto es un caos pero fue necesaria mi ausencia. ¿Qué tanto ha pasado?

–La escuela quedo cerrada como lo ordeno y hace 5 minutos llegaron los análisis de ADN del brazo que encontraron en la secundaria Domino, coincide con el ADN de la última víctima del merodeador.

Al escuchar eso Alin detuvo su paso un momento, saber eso hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

–¿Algo más?

–Hasta ahora no tenemos nada más sobre el caso del merodeador, por cierto llego esto dirigido hacia usted.

–¿Qué es esto? –el oficial le entrego una pequeña caja de cartón a Alin, al verla tenía un mal presentimiento.

–No lo sé detective, simplemente vinieron a entregarlo. –Alin tomo la caja, al tenerla en sus manos sintió otro escalofrió.

–Lleva esto al laboratorio. –le entrego la caja que llevaba a la rata al oficial. –dile a los técnicos que quiero que hagan todo tipo de análisis, diles que si hay alguna forma de saber de dónde vino eso.

–¿Qué es detective?

–No querrás saber así que solo hazlo.

Alin siguió su camino dejando desconcertado al oficial que solo siguió la orden de Alin, ella siguió su camino a su escritorio, vio la pizarra con las pistas que había del caso del merodeador, destapo la pequeña caja para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa: dentro de la caja había dos dedos envueltos en una pequeña bolsa de plástico, había dos papeles ahí, Alin saco el primero que solo contenía una palabra: **especialmente**. Después saco el otro papel con un mensaje perturbador: te regreso los dedos del chico. Probablemente los extrañara.

Después de leer eso Alin comenzó a enfurecerse, apretó la última nota con fuerza.

–Maldito, cuando te ponga las manos encima te hare pagar por esto.

Ahora esto era personal, no dejaría que este sujeto se saliera con la suya, tenía que descubrir rápido quien era antes de que volviera a atacar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Hola mis queridos lectores, he aquí el capítulo 6 de esta historia ¿Qué opinan del movimiento del asesino ahora que entrego los dedos a Alin? ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora? Las palabras del mensaje las comenzare a poner en negrita, ahora es la palabra **especialmente**, júntenla con las demás y descubran el mensaje. Más misterio espera en los siguientes capítulos.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen en esta loca historia especialmente a Nae-DC, Sicopata14, Bastet Yugi Motou, DarkRose00, Sissie131 y Kayra Isis, gracias por su apoyo. Sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y suerte a todos los que participan en este juego de juntar las palabras y descifrar el mensaje. Sayonara

DarkYami Motou.


	7. Posible testigo

**Double Face**

**Capítulo 7: Posible testigo**

En la casa de los Motou, Yami estaba en su habitación recostado mirando al techo, aun no asimilaba bien lo que le había ocurrido. Volteo a ver su mano izquierda la cual solo tenía 3 dedos para después dar un suspiro y regresar su mirada al techo. En esos momentos Yugi entro con una bandeja con comida.

–Oye ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta antes de entrar? –reclamo Yami.

–Si pero traigo las manos ocupadas además Alin dejo la puerta abierta así que aproveche, hora de una comida ligera hermano.

–No tengo hambre.

–Tienes que comer algo para que te recuperes por completo. –dejo la bandeja en el escritorio de Yami para después sentarse junto a él. –no me imagino lo que se siente pasar por lo que tu pasaste, debe ser difícil y doloroso despertar y de pronto descubrir que alguien te mutilo.

–Es difícil asimilar esto. –nuevamente volteo a ver su mano izquierda. –mis manos están muy heridas y aun me pregunto ¿Por qué ocurrió? ¿Qué mal hice para merecer algo así?

–No te deprimas más con esto hermano ahora creo que debes concentrarte en sanar estas heridas y salir adelante. –Yami sonrió ya que algo similar le había dicho Alin.

–Alin dijo algo parecido a lo que dijiste, que no me rindiera y que demostrara que esto no me iba a tirar, es muy difícil aceptar que ya no tendré dos de mis dedos pero debo salir adelante.

–Así se habla hermano ahora a comer. –Yugi se levantó y fue por la bandeja de comida la cual tenía 3 sándwiches, algo de fruta picada y un vaso de jugo de naranja. –te ayudare a comer ya que no puedes tomar las cosas.

–No quiero que me des de comer en la boca, yo puedo comer solo.

–No seas delicado, abre la boca para que entre el avión. –Dijo jugando con el primer sándwich como si fuera un avión.

–Eres un niño.

–Pero soy el niño que te dará de comer aunque tú no quieras.

Al final no le quedaba más que aceptar que Yugi le diera de comer en la boca como si fuera un bebé, la forma de dar de comer de Yugi incomodaba a Yami y aunque protestara Yugi no le haría caso, aunque aceptaba que su forma tan infantil de dar la comida era divertida. Tiempo después termino la hora de comer.

–Vez hermano, no fue tan malo.

–Si tú lo dices.

–Iré a dejar esto allá abajo y regresare para hacerte compañía.

–Está bien Yugi.

Yugi salió de la habitación dejando a Yami que meditaba algunas cosas, pensaba que ya no tenía caso lamentarse por lo sucedido era mejor que se concentrara en sanar las heridas y salir delante de aquel suceso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la estación de policía, Alin hablaba con su capitán respecto al pequeño paquete que había recibido, el capitán puso un gesto que expresaba preocupación.

–¿Estas totalmente segura que esto es obra del merodeador?

–No tengo dudas, según los análisis hechos en el brazo encontrado en la escuela Domino coincide con el que le fue mutilado a su última víctima, según mis sobrinos ha dejado mensajes que no son claros y ya ataco a mi sobrino mayor mutilándole dos dedos. –mostro los dos dedos que le fueron entregados. –no sé qué pretende al cambiar de esta manera su modo de operar.

–Alin eres una de mis mejores detectives y espero que aun en esta situación conserves la calma y no dejes que esto te haga perder la cabeza, se lo difícil que debe ser para ti pero ahora más que nunca debes ser fuerte, no sé qué es lo que ese maniaco pretende con este juego pero debes tener la cabeza muy fría para descubrirlo y que no lastime a mas miembros de tu familia.

–Lo hare capitán Takahashi, primero debo ver al oficial que me entrego esto, quiero que me dé la descripción de la persona que mando esto como si fuera un regalo.

Alin salió de la oficina de su capitán para ir a buscar al oficial, debía saber quién era el que mando los dedos ya que aquel podría ser el asesino, salió del precinto para dirigirse al laboratorio de criminología, en poco tiempo ya estaba ahí, al llegar vio al oficial salir.

–Oficial Nick. –al escuchar su nombre volteo encontrándose con Alin.

–Detective, ya me dirigía a la estación ¿Qué se le ofrece?

–Necesito que me diga algo. –el oficial se puso atento ante las palabras de Alin. –necesito que me diga el aspecto de la persona que le entrego la caja.

–Veamos era un joven como de 18 o tal vez 20 años, tenía una gorra en la cabeza, de cabello rojizo, creo que sus ojos también eran rojos, estatura media, complexión delgada, a mi parecer era como cualquier joven de esa edad.

–Ya veo, necesito que este con el dibujante para hacer un retrato de ese muchacho.

–Detective no creo que eso sea necesario, sé que esta presionada con este caso pero debería revisar las cámaras del precinto, alguna debió captarlo.

–Es una buena idea, diablos no sé dónde tengo la cabeza, muchas gracias oficial.

Alin se dirigió a su vehículo mientras el oficial hacia lo mismo, después de un tiempo ambos llegaron a la estación, Alin se dirigió a donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad junto con el oficial Nick y pidió las cintas, fueron a una sala donde podía reproducirlas viendo la actividad hasta ahora en la estación, al ver a una persona el oficial alerto a Alin.

–Ahí detective, ese es el muchacho.

Se podía observar a un joven pelirrojo que llevaba una gorra en su cabeza, una chaqueta color azul oscuro, firmaba en la bitácora de entrada para poder entregar la pequeña caja que llevaba en sus manos, por un momento aquel joven volteo a la cámara dejando ver sus ojos rojizos para después dirigirse al ascensor a entregar el pequeño paquete.

–Regrese la cinta y congele la pantalla en el rostro de ese muchacho y después imprímalo. Ese joven puede ser la clave para resolver este caso.

El técnico hizo lo dicho imprimiendo el rostro del joven desconocido, Alin se preguntaba ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué fue al recinto de policía a entregar tal cosa? Ese joven representaba un enigma para ella, debía encontrarlo y hablar con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de los Motou Yami había decidido bajar para estar con su familia, su madre estaba en la cocina lavando trastos, el abuelo Solomon atendía su tienda de juegos y los dos hermanos veían televisión, todo estaba tranquilo. De pronto sonó el teléfono y Yami decidió contestarlo ya que no consideraba que tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo para levantar la bocina así que se levantó y fue hacia el teléfono.

–Residencia Motou ¿Qué se le ofrece?

–Hola Yami. –contesto una voz extraña, parecía distorsionada, Yami se sorprendió ya que no conocía a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

–Ya nos conocemos, tal vez recuerdes esto que te dije cuando regresabas del veterinario: no intentes nada o aquí mismo te matare.

Al escuchar eso Yami colgó, sentía como el miedo lo invadía al escuchar eso, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo supo su número de teléfono?

–¿Quién era Yami? –pregunto Zora desde la cocina.

–Nu… nu… numero equivocado mamá. –trataba de no tartamudear pero el miedo era muy grande. –Dios mío ¿Cómo supo el número de mi casa?

El teléfono volvió a sonar asustando a Yami quien no sabía si contestarlo o no, al final decidió contestarlo ya que no quería que los demás supieran.

–Vuelve a colgar y la próxima vez que te vea te aseguro que te cortare algo más que los dedos, cortare tu cabeza. –Yami quería colgar pero ante esa amenaza decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. –buen niño jajajaja.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunto tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible.

–Solo quería escucharte, quería escuchar como haces un patético intento por parecer tranquilo pero realmente estas muriéndote del miedo, puedo escuchar tu respiración acelerada, como tus débiles y heridas manos tiemblan de terror por escucharme ¿Extrañas tus dedos?

–¿Cómo conseguiste el número de mi casa?

–Fácil ¿Te Has preguntado donde está tu cartera? –Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión.

–Nos veremos de nuevo, más pronto de lo que te imaginas y nuevamente cortare otra parte de tu cuerpo, aun no decido cual.

En esos momentos aquel malvado colgó, Yami estaba al borde del infarto por aquella amenaza, dejo caer el auricular. Yugi escucho el sonido del auricular chocar contra la pared y volteo a ver a Yami que estaba pálido y temblaba. Yami comenzó a meterse las manos en los bolsillos con desesperación buscando su cartera pero no la encontraba.

–Yami ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? Deja de hacer eso o te abrirás las heridas.

Al escuchar eso Zora salió de la cocina y fue a donde estaban sus dos hijos, no le gusto la escena con la que se encontró, Yami estaba pálido y al borde de una crisis nerviosa mientras Yugi le detenía las manos para que dejara de moverlas con brusquedad.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunto Zora preocupada.

–No lo sé, de pronto se puso así.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Yami alterándolo aún más. Yugi saco el teléfono del bolsillo de Yami viendo que le había llegado un mensaje, cuando lo vio le pareció extraño ya que tenía una palabra: **serán.**

Yami estaba tan intranquilo y asustado que comenzó a llorar, los presentes estaban desconcertados ya que no sabían cuál era la causa de su llanto. Volvió a sonar el celular con otro mensaje, uno más perturbador y alarmante, al ver el mensaje Yugi se asustó y enseño el mensaje a su madre quien también reacciono asustada, Yami quería ver qué mensaje le había llegado solo que Yugi no quería enseñárselo para no alterarlo más, al final Yami le quito el teléfono a Yugi; al ver el mensaje dejo caer el teléfono al piso, estaba aterrorizado al ver lo que decía. Después de aquello entro en pánico debido al miedo que lo invadía en esos momentos, tanto era el terror que sentía que entro en una crisis nerviosa muy fuerte, tanto que fue necesario llevarlo a un hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

Hola mis queridos lectores estoy de regreso con esta historia, primero que nada pido una enorme disculpa por el atraso ya que se supone que debe ser una actualización diaria pero en esta semana de ausencia estuve enferma y las ideas que tenia se me fueron u.u espero que me disculpen. Ya estoy de regreso y les traeré las demás palabras del mensaje. ¿Qué pretende el asesino? ¿Cuál habrá sido el segundo mensaje? ¿Qué seguirá después de esto? ¿Atacara de nuevo a Yami? Estas y más interrogantes en los próximos capítulos. Anoten la nueva palabra en su lista y traten de descifrar el mensaje del asesino.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Kisaki Yazmin por su cumpleaños, felicidades amiga aunque me atrase un poco en el capítulo pero finalmente aquí esta n.n te lo dedico por tu día especial aunque ya haya pasado XD disculpa el retraso y por no haber podido subirlo en tu cumple.

Agradezco a todos los que siguen está loca historia, en especial a Nae-DC, Sissie131, Sicopata14, Bastet Yugi Motou, Kayra Isis, Miley Atem y DarkRose00, gracias a todos por seguirme en esta historia. Sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	8. La calma

**Double Face**

**Capítulo 8: La calma**

Había sido necesario hospitalizarlo ya que entro en una crisis nerviosa muy fuerte, al inicio Yami no quería ser atendido por los doctores y batallaba con ellos debido al pánico que lo invadía, después de tanto batallar con él los doctores lograron sedarlo y finalmente se quedó dormido. Los doctores revisaron las heridas de sus manos ya que veían algunas manchas rojas en los vendajes, debido al esfuerzo realizado cuando se metió las manos en los bolsillos y por batallar con su familia por evitar ser llevado al hospital las heridas habían comenzado a abrirse.

En la sala de espera del hospital Zora, Yugi y Solomon esperaban impacientes que el doctor apareciera para que les dijera como estaba Yami, estaban preocupados por él no solo por la crisis que había tenido sino también debido al mensaje que le había llegado, se preguntaban ¿Quién era el que causaba todo eso? ¿Por qué se había ensañado con Yami? Él no le había hecho ningún daño a nadie. Mientras esperaban llamaron a Alin quien al enterarse de lo sucedido de inmediato salió de la estación de policía para dirigirse al hospital. Cuando llego al hospital Alin vio que el doctor hablaba con Zora así que se acercó.

–Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué paso?

–Le decía a la madre del joven que las heridas de sus manos comenzaron a abrirse, según me explicaban fue porque realizo movimientos bruscos, cuando llego tenía una fuerte crisis nerviosa y se negaba a ser atendido. Ahora ya está tranquilo.

–Dios mío ¿Por qué se puso así?

–Yo note en él un miedo profundo, mucha ansiedad, su familia aun no me dice la causa por la que entro en ese estado. –contesto el doctor serio.

–Contesten ¿Qué paso?

Ninguno de los presentes sabía cómo explicarle a Alin lo sucedido, así que Yugi solo se acercó a Alin y le entrego el teléfono de Yami.

–Tía es mejor que veas esto ya que es la causa por la que Yami se puso muy mal. Mira los últimos dos mensajes.

Alin tomo el teléfono de Yami y observo el primer mensaje con la palabra **serán**, al mirar el segundo mensaje sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

–Ese maldito ¿Cómo consiguió su número? –dijo para sí misma, nadie logro escuchar esas palabras por el tono bajo en que lo dijo excepto Yugi quien decidió no preguntar.

El doctor termino de dar su diagnóstico y después de decir el número de la habitación de Yami se retiró para atender a sus pacientes, todos estaban preocupados por la situación.

–No entiendo ¿Por qué alguien querría dañar a Yami? Es tan dulce y jamás haría algo para lastimar a otra persona ¿Quién es el monstruo que le hace estas cosas a mi niño?

–No lo sé, hare todo lo posible para frenar este acoso. Por ahora ustedes vayan a ver a Yami, yo iré en un momento.

Zora y Solomon se adelantaron para ver a Yami pero Yugi se quedó junto con Alin ya que quería preguntarle algunas cosas.

–¿Qué pasa Yugi? ¿No quieres ir a ver a tu hermano? –pregunto Alin al ver que Yugi no acompañaba a Solomon y Zora.

–Claro que si tía pero hay algo que me tiene intrigado.

–¿Qué es? –Yugi estaba manteniendo en esos momentos una actitud misteriosa.

–Tía dime ¿Tu sabes quién está haciendo esto?

–No querido, no se quien hace estas cosas pero voy a descubrirlo.

–Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste ese maldito como consiguió su número? –Alin abrió los ojos en impresión al escuchar la pregunta de Yugi, había pensado que nadie la había escuchado. –sino sabes quién es ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

–Porque tengo una idea de quién puede ser el responsable y realmente me gustaría que fuera otro sospechoso y no ese desgraciado.

–¿Quién es tía? Por favor dime quien es.

–No Yugi, tu no querrás saber quién es. –No quería decir quién era su sospechoso, sabía que le causaría un miedo terrible a su sobrino si decía algo.

–Alin merezco saber quién le hace estas cosas a Yami así que por favor dime, prometo que no le diré nada a nadie.

–¡Ya basta! –soltó enojada por la persistencia de Yugi. –he dicho que no.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tan malo es ese tipo?

–Solo te diré esto, he estado tras el por mucho tiempo, es alguien que sabe esconderse muy bien y cuando finalmente lo atrape pagara no solo por lo que le hizo a tu hermano también por todas las vidas que se ha llevado.

Yugi asintió tras esas palabras, no le preguntaría más a Alin ya que era claro que ella no diría nada, con lo que Alin dijo aún no se hacía una idea de a quien se refería, decidió no pensar en ello ya que si lo descubría seguramente no le gustaría. Alin se reservaba ya que no quería causar pánico a su sobrino menor, pensaba ¿Cómo aquel asesino había conseguido el número tanto de la casa como del celular de Yami? La respuesta fue instantánea: debió registrar a Yami y ver en su cartera lo que traía, no había otra explicación. Para evitar más acosos a su sobrino cambiaria tanto el número de su casa como del celular de Yami además de las cerraduras de la casa para evitar sorpresas desagradables.

Ambos llegaron a donde estaban Solomon y Zora, en la cama Yami yacía dormido pero con un gesto que denotaba el terror que sentía aun estando dormido. Ver esa expresión en el rostro de Yami, Alin sintió su corazón romperse ya que Yami no merecía este tipo de cosas.

Después de un rato Yami despertó, abría poco a poco sus ojos hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente y los abrió de golpe mostrando el miedo que sentía.

–Tranquilo Yami, ya paso sobrino. –dijo Alin tomando de las manos a Yami delicadamente para no lastimarlo.

–Tía. –al ver a los demás miembros de su familia ahí comenzó a tranquilizarse.

–Mi bebé, que bueno que estas bien.

Zora se acercó y abrazo a Yami quien se aferró a su madre como niño pequeño. Era comprensible su miedo después de haber sido atacado y recibir amenazas.

–Me alegra que estés bien hermano. –Yugi también se unió al abrazo al igual que Solomon. Querían hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

–Zora, papá, Yugi, necesito que salgan un momento ya que debo hablar con Yami a solas.

Los 3 accedieron a salir para que Alin pudiera hablar con Yami, sabían que seguramente le preguntaría sobre lo sucedido así que era mejor dejarlos a solas

–Yami, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti y no has de querer recordarlo pero necesito que me digas ¿Qué paso? –Yami dio un suspiro para reunir fuerzas y contarle a su tía lo sucedido.

–Bueno Yugi y yo estábamos viendo la televisión cuando sonó el teléfono, hablo una voz algo extraña, distorsionada con un aparato de los que alteran la voz, dijo que ya nos habíamos visto y repitió lo que me dijo en el callejón: no intentes nada o aquí mismo te matare. Me dio pánico y colgué y el volvió a llamar diciéndome que si colgaba de nuevo me iba a cortar la cabeza. Ya no quiero seguir hablando.

–Yami sé que es difícil y que te da miedo pero debes decirme todo lo que paso, no omitas nada y no te reserves nada, tranquilo. –nuevamente tomo las manos de Yami en señal de apoyo.

–De acuerdo. –soltó un suspiro. –le pregunte qué ¿Qué quería? Y me respondió que solo escuchar mi voz mientras hacia el intento por estar tranquilo y me pregunto si extrañaba mis dedos, tiene mi cartera tía así es como supo el número de la casa y mi celular, me dijo que nos veríamos pronto y que cortaría otra parte de mi cuerpo, después me llego ese horrible mensaje que hizo que saliera de mí mismo. Me siento como todo un cobarde.

–Es comprensible que tengas miedo, ya te ha hecho daño y esas amenazas atemorizarían a cualquiera, ya no te hará más daño. Cambiare tu número de celular y el de la casa para evitar que te acose por teléfono. Solo reposa un poco más y en un rato te llevaremos a casa, te prometo que no te hará más daño.

Yami asintió a las palabras de Alin quien hizo una señal para que los demás entraran a ver a Yami. Después de un rato se lo llevaron a casa. Alin salió de nuevo llevándose consigo el celular de Yami, tenía que averiguar de dónde había venido esos mensajes y llamadas y la manera de hacerlo era consiguiendo los registros telefónicos. Ahora más que nunca debía estar alerta ya que por lo que veía la nueva presa del merodeador era Yami y si no lo detenía antes de que atacara de nuevo Yami perdería la vida y no permitiría que eso pasara.

Al revisar los registros telefónicos tanto de la compañía de celular como de la casa Alin se llevó una gran decepción ya que la llamada y los mensajes eran de teléfonos de prepago, sabía que esos teléfonos no eran rastreables. Aquel día había sido de emociones intensas, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a su familia, en especial a Yami que estaba en la mira de aquel astuto depredador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche llego nuevamente a la ciudad de Domino, todos cerraban bien las puertas y ventanas para evitar a los intrusos. En uno de los departamentos de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre mirando fijamente un cuchillo mientras lo afilaba.

–Mi plan va bien hasta ahora, si esa detective de pacotilla cree que me atrapara antes de que mi juego termine esta mal. Preparemos el juego de mañana.

Aquel malvado se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana observando la tranquilidad de la ciudad. Sabía que esa tranquilidad se debía al miedo que había causado en los ciudadanos de Domino, saber eso le causaba mucha gracia y una gran satisfacción ya que tenía a la ciudad a merced del miedo. Estaba orgulloso de eso.

–Descansa tranquilamente esta noche ciudad de Domino ya que no saldré de cacería, tengo un juego que preparar.

Se encerró en la habitación de su departamento, debía planear con cuidado como llevaría a cabo las acciones del día que vendría, el juego apenas comenzaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de los Motou ya todos estaban durmiendo excepto Alin que solo estaba sentada en la sala, la única luz que se podía observar era la del celular de Yami, Alin no dejaba de ver aquel mensaje que tanto terror le trajo a su sobrino.

–_La próxima vez cortare una pierna y te sacare un ojo_. –leyó Alin el mensaje. –como si fuera a permitir que eso pase, maldito ¿Por qué Yami? ¿Por qué él? Sé que no es una víctima al azar como las demás ya que de ser así lo habrías matado cuando lo atrapaste en el callejón, lo escogiste por algún motivo ¿Por qué cambiaste tu modo de operar así tan repentinamente? ¿Qué planeas con esto?

Le daba muchas vueltas al asunto pero por más que pensara en las respuestas a sus preguntas más confuso se hacía ya que no encontraba una respuesta, Alin se paró del sofá y fue a su habitación para intentar conciliar el sueño. Aquel asunto la estaba desgastando poco a poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Domino, la familia Motou ya se había levantado excepto Yami ya que Zora no quería que se levantara. Zora y Solomon iban a salir a hacer las compras pero Alin decidió ir a hacerlas para que Zora y Solomon no dejaran solo a Yami y Yugi. El menor de los dos hermanos quiso acompañar a Alin a hacer las compras, Alin accedió y ambos salieron de la casa al súper mercado.

En el camino ambos iban platicando, a Yugi le gustaba estar un tiempo a solas con su tía ya que ella jamás estaba en casa por su trabajo e ir por las compras con ella era una excelente oportunidad para pasar tiempo de calidad.

Al llegar tomaron un carrito, iban buscando las cosas que estaban en la lista que Zora les había dado. En un momento mientras Alin buscaba algunas cosas Yugi se separó de ella para ver algunos juegos que presentaban en aquella tienda. Al ver aquellos juegos sintió un escalofrió recorrerle ya que sentía que alguien lo observaba, el pequeño tricolor volteo pero solo veía a la gente que hacia sus compras, eso no le quito la sensación de que era observado. Comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás cuando escucho una voz que hablo en susurro.

–Morirás.

Eso hizo que Yugi corriera buscando a Alin, choco con una persona lo cual hizo que soltara un grito que al escucharlo Alin corrió buscando a Yugi dejando las compras en el lugar. En la búsqueda de su sobrino vio un pequeño tumulto de gente que observaban algo con mucha atención, al abrirse paso entre la gente vio a Yugi sentado en el piso respirando agitadamente con un joven aun lado de él, este lo revisaba para ver si estaba bien.

–Oye amiguito ¿Ya estas más tranquilo? –pregunto aquel joven.

–Yugi ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Alin preocupada acercándose a Yugi.

–Si tía, me lleve un susto muy fuerte al chocar con él. –señalo al joven que estaba a su lado. –pero ya estoy bien.

Alin volteo a ver al joven reconociéndolo de inmediato, saco una pequeña fotografía que llevaba en la bolsa de su chaqueta comparándola con el joven que estaba frente a ella.

–Alin ¿Te ocurre algo? –pregunto Yugi al ver a Alin que tenía un gesto de sorpresa el cual cambio a una sonrisa.

–Nada es solo que ya encontré a mi testigo.

Yugi se quedó en duda al igual que el joven que estaba junto a Yugi ya que no sabían a que se referían con que ya había encontrado a su testigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, disculpen el retraso de esta historia, tratare de sacar los capítulos más seguido, espero que les esté gustando la historia, en este capítulo no hay palabra para el mensaje pero si para el siguiente mientras sigan formándose una idea de cuál sería el mensaje del asesino PD: el susurro no cuenta.

Agradezco a todos los que me siguen en esta loca historia, en especial a Kisaki Yazmin, DarkRose00, Alexia Astyan, Sissie131, Nae-DC, Kayra Isis, Bastet Yugi Motou, Sicopata14 y Miley Atem. Gracia a todos por su apoyo, a partir de diciembre se reanuda prueba de fuego. Sin más que decir me despido. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
